Stacey Miller
by SentFromHeaven91
Summary: Stacey and her sister Donna has known the Winchesters all their life, but something happened 10 years ago that suddenly changed both their lives forever. Full Summary: Inside
1. Nightmare

**_Summary: Stacey's father died when she was only 6 months old, The same way Sam and Dean's mother had died. Stacey has known the Winchesters her entire life, until one night changed everything. Her mother was killed by one of the many supernatural things she hunts. A demon. She hasn't seen or spoken to the Winchesters after that horrible accident that happened almost 10 years ago. Donna, who is now the only family she has, wants to find the missing brothers, Donna has been acting strange lately. And now Stacey believes Donna is hiding something, but what could it be and why does she want to find the brothers so badly after 10 years of being apart?_**

**_(I know summary sucks! :P) _**

**A/N: Hey guys! This will be my first ever Supernatural Fan Fiction. YAY! I am really excited about this. So please review and let me know what you guys think! ok. Anything from the good the bad and the down right HORRIBLE! lol Just let me know what ya'll liked about the story and things I need to correct! Like I said this is my first fan fiction for SPN. I absolutely love this show!**

**I've had this idea for a few months actually. This will probably take place during the beginning of season 2 and on from there. I know some of this stuff has been done before but I will try my best to try and change up a few things that was in the show and put some of my own ideas into the story. First chapter is called Nightmare. I guess I got the idea from episode 1:14 Nightmares.**

**Disclaimer: As You already know...Sam and Dean does not belong to me *cries* but Stacey and Donna are mine! MINE! *ahem* so if you guys want to use them in a story please let me know! :D I would love them to be in another story!**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares.**

**Stacey pov:**

**_"Why didn't you kill it?" John told his younger son Sam who was behind wheel of his eldest son's car. John winced in pain as he spoke.  
_**

**_Sam looked in the rear view and saw Dean seating in the back seat covered in blood, but still conscious.  
_**

**_Sam put his eyes back on the road. "Listen dad...We still have the colt, we still have the one bullet left..." Sam never got to finish his sentence. _**

**_An 18 wheeler came into view and collided into the much smaller car._**

**_~SUPERNATURAL~SUPERNATURAL~SUPERNATURAL~SUPERNATURAL~SUPERNATURAL~_**

I woke up in a cold sweat with my head pounding hard and my heart racing. I quickly sat up, only making the pounding that I felt in my head worse. I wiped the remaining drips of sweat that was running down my face. I looked around and notice that I was back in the hotel room Donna and I were staying in for the night. I sighed. "It was just a dream, right? I mean it had to be, just one weird nightmare." I reassured myself, but it's been nearly 10 years since I last seen the Winchesters, so why did I dream about the **now older** looking hunters? Not only that, but why did I dream about them in a car accident?

I got out of bed, making sure not to wake up Donna and made my way to the hotel bathroom. Ever since that horrible night, I never did stop thinking about the 2 brothers and their father John. Besides my sister and my mother, Sam and Dean were like family. I've known them ever since I was 7, and even though John had 2 sons of his own, he took the role of being a father figure for both me and Donna. He and mom were really close friends or maybe more than friends. Hell they we're always together. My father died back when I was only 6 months old in some weird house fire. Me, my sister and my mother were lucky to have made it out alive, but it was the way he died that scared mom the most. She claimed that dad was pinned to the ceiling of my nursery room. She saw him there and then ceiling had just burst into flames. Everyone thought that mom was crazy, but Mom was pretty damn sure something had killed dad. It was my father's death that lead mom, Donna, and I into hunting.

She was right. Something did kill dad. Not only did it happened to us, but the same thing had happened to Sam and Deans mother, Mary Winchester. She was John's wife. She died when Sam was 6 months old. The same age I was when My dad had died.

Before mom found out about the mysterious connection between John's wife and dad's death, she ran into John during a hunt in Arizona. Mom got hurt pretty bad, luckily John was there on the same case as mom was and helped her out, even though she claimed she had it under control. Mom was always the stubborn one.

After their meeting and knowing on how dad and Mary had died, mom decided to befriend John and stick around with him for a couple of days. That's how Donna and I met Sam and Dean, but who would have thought that a couple of days would turn into 5 years? It wasn't clear if mom and John liked each other or if they were just friends, but as long as we were together, we felt like a family.

Over the 5 years of being together, we had became really close. Mom and John would go out on hunts, while Donna and Dean would watch Sam and I at one of the hotels we would be staying at for that night.

But it was that horrible night 10 years ago that suddenly broke us apart.

_**Mom had died. Not died, but killed by the same thing that killed dad.**_

Donna thought it would be good idea to leave and have a fresh start after the accident.

_**So we left**._

It was a terrible idea. She knew things wouldn't be the same after mom died, but she was only 17 at the time. She really didn't know what to do. She just thought it would be best for me. Not really.

Of course Donna took it the hardest. So did John. Donna never showed her true feelings, but I knew she was hurting. She knew mom better than anyone, even better than me. Donna and mom were always close. Everything mom told her, Donna would do it. Like mother like daughter is how I liked to put it. Mom and I were never really close, but we still loved each other, and I miss her.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and thought about the night that changed both our families lives forever. I don't remember much, but the bits and pieces of that night's reenactment was slowly forming into my thoughts.

**I remember waking up as if I'd been asleep for years.**

**I never forgot the blood. There was a lot of it. **

**I was sitting in it, but there wasn't a scratch on me, so whose blood was it?**

** I remembered Donna rushing over to my side and hugging me and never letting go as she cried into my ears. **

**That's when I saw her. **

**Mom. **

**She was dead. **

**I stared at my mom's dead body. **

**While the tears that were forming in my eyes, slowly ran down my face.**

I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head. I noticed tears forming on the corners of my eyes. I rewashed my face for the 5th time and turned off the bathroom light. I quietly got back into bed. I didn't want to wake up Donna. I didn't want her to worry about me or know about the strange dream I just had. But the one strange thing that struck me the most was that the dream looked very vivid and real, as if I had front row seats and I had seen it all in person. The car, the blood, the screeching of tire and twisting metal, looked all to real.

At that moment, my head started to pound again. I groaned silently and began to rub my temples. Trying to relive the pain. I've been having these headaches now for what seemed like a couple of months now, but tonight, was even worse than it was before.

The pain in my head worsened. I tried my best to go back to sleep and forget about the pain that was drilling in my head, but couldn't. I sweating again, but this time from the pain. Tears welled in my eyes from the agonizing pain. It got more and more worse, until suddenly it stopped. As quickly as it came, it quickly went away. I opened my eyes and was breathing hard again. I place a hand on my sweat beaded forehead.

'What was that?' I thought. That kind of thing never happened to me before.

A single tear fell from my face. "What is going on?" I whispered.

**A/N: So there it is! my first chapter of my first SPN fan fic! I really don't like this chapter as much! I'm hoping the next chapter will be better! :P but if you guys liked it please let me know! REVIEW!  
**

**Love: SentFromHeaven91 **

**XoXoXo (Hugs n Kisses!) **


	2. Phone Call

**Hey guys here's chapter 2. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 2: Phone call**

**Donna Pov:**

_**"Stacey!" I was running through A forest. The tress toward over me, almost blocking out the daylight that came from above. As I ran I heard the crunching and breaking of leaves and twigs beneath my feet. For some reason I was in my pajamas and I wasn't wearing any shoes, but at that point I didn't care I just kept running. I had to find her. "Stacey!"**_

_**It seemed like I was running for hours, but I couldn't stop, I had to find her. I had no clue why, but I had this gut feeling that something wasn't right. Stacey was in trouble. I just had to find my sister. Mom will never forgive me if I let anything happened to her. **_

_**"Look out for Stacey, protect Stacey, keep her safe..." Mom's voice echoed through my thoughts.**_

_**The voice surprised me and without noticing, I tripped over a fallen log and almost hit my head on a jagged rock. Luckily I caught myself before my face bashed into the sharp object. Amazingly the rock was just inches from my face. Thanks to the military training John had taught me, I was easily back on my feet and continued running my way down the path I was on. Making sure not to trip over any other logs.**_

_**I was out of breath. ******__My breathing had quickened, trying to please my need for oxygen, _but I didn't stop. I couldn't. So instead of slowing down, I ran faster. **_Regardless on how much my body rejected to the action, I kept running and pushed my way through shrubs and thick green foliage. "Stacey!" I yelled. My throat was becoming dry and hoarse from all the continuous yelling of calling out my sister's name. _**

**_'Where was she? Is she OK? Is she hurt?' These were just few of the many questions that ran through my mind._**

**_I ran and ran until suddenly there was finally a break in the trees. I slowed down my pace as I neared the opening between the them. _**

**_Without hesitation I made my way through the opening of the branches. As I made my way through, the light that came from above was brighter. I looked around and noticed I was in a field. There were no trees in the middle of the field to block out the sun like the forest had. I looked at my surroundings and found out that the field was dry. The grass was brown and flowers were also withered. I looked back up and saw that there was no more forest. It was Dead. Gone. The forest was nothing but a few ashes and dead animals. It was no longer alive. The display of green was no longer there. 'What!'_**

**_I slowly circled my surroundings. 'What the Hell...?'_**

**_When I finished my circle, i looked around and saw a girl standing in front me about 9 feet away.  
_**

**_Her back was facing me. It was a girl no doubt. She had long brown, wavy, mahogany hair._**

**_'Stacey?' My thoughts told me, but I wasn't sure. My mind told me it was her, but my heart said otherwise. And without hesitation, I made my way toward the girl who I thought was Stacey. _**

**_Soon as I was close enough to the girl, I reached out with a shaky had, but she turned around before I could place my hand onto her shoulder. _**

**_"Stacey?" i voiced my thoughts. She smiled, but the smile I was used to seeing was different. I was right. This wasn't Stacey. Stacey's smiles were genuine and sweet. This one was different. It was more sinister and...Evil._**

**_"Think again..." She said, as her eyes turned yellow._**

**_"You...!" It was a demon. That was possessing my sister. The same demon that killed dad and...Mom._**

**_"Azazel..." I said through clenched teeth._**

**_It's smile widen. "Hello Donna. It's been a while." It spoke with Stacey's voice. "How long has it been?" She looked at her wrist. Without picking up her head, she looked back at me. "9 years and...30 minutes to be exact?" _**

**_"You son of Bitch! You get the hell out my sister!" I growled with anger. Ignoring the thing that was possessing my sister's body._**

**_It started laughing. "Come on Donna" She blinked and its yellow orbs turned back into the dark brown eyes I was used to seeing. "Is that any way to talk to your sister?" She started walking towards me and I backed away at the sudden action._**

**_"You stay the fuck away from me!"_**

**_She stopped. "Donna...I'm hurt."_**

**_"What do you want." I said. Ignoring it again._**

**_Her face became serious. "You know what I want."_**

**_I looked at her confused. "If this is about Stacey..."_**

**_"NO! This isn't about Stacey. This is about...You." She pointed two of her index fingers at me._**

**_'What...?' "Wha-What the hell are you talking about?"_**

**_She dropped her hands and shook her head. "Awww Donna. Don't tell me you forgot?"_**

**_I just continued to stare at the demon with hateful eyes._**

**_"I know you remember. 10 years ago? Exchanging your soul for your sister's life? Giving you only 10 years to live? It's not something you can forget really. I'm pretty sure you remember." She smiled again._**

**_My eyes widen at the realization on what the demon was talking about. "What? No! I still have...I still have a month left? Right..." I was suddenly cut off by an ear piercing howl. I froze at the terrible sound._**

**_"Oh would you look at the time?" It laughed. "My does 10 years fly."_**

**_I quickly turned around and saw a massive black dog with red eyes, ready to pounce. It growled and barked wildly. I looked back at the demon with hate but mostly fear in my eyes. It's eyes turned back yellow. _**

**_"Don't worry Donna, I'll take real good care of Stacey for you while your gone. Say Hi to mommy for me."_**

**_The dog growled again and I turned back around only to have the vicious black dog jump at me..._**

I shot up in bed breathing fast and my heart pounding hard against my chest. I looked at my surroundings with wide eyes and noticed that I was back at the hotel room. I let out a sigh of relief. I placed a hand over my pounding heat and closed my eyes.

'I was only dreaming...'

I sat up in bed now fully awake. The morning light was slowly making it's way through the hotel room's blinds. I glanced over at the clock on the wall.

'7:00' I looked over and saw Stacey was still asleep. We usually didn't wake up till 10:00. I sighed, got out of be and mad my way to the small kitchen sing without waking up Stacey. I filled a cup with water and drank it down. The coolness of the water was cooling and refreshing. I gently set the cup back down.

I stood there and leaned against the sink with my arms crossed. I watched as the blankets, that was wrapped around my little sister, slowly move up and down. I smiled as I heard the light snores coming from the bed, but the smile quickly faded as I realized what day it was.

A month from now would be 10 years since the accident. It happened exactly 1 week after Stacey's 12th birthday. I closed my eyes and thought about that nights events.

Mom was killed by a demon. Not just any demon, but the same demon that killed dad. The same demon that killed Sam and Dean's mother. The demon we spent our whole entire life searching for. The demon that forever ruined our lives.

That night I found Stacey lying in a pool of her own blood. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't breathing. I knew she was dead, but how could I tell Stacey that I sold my soul for her life? I couldn't. She would have thrown a fit, and do something foolish and unthinkable if I did.

I was suppose to protect her, it was my job. Besides hunting, looking out for Stacey was my number one priority. It was mom's number one rule.

'Look out for Stacey. Protect Stacey. Keep her safe.'

It was and will be forever engraved into my brain, but that night, I slipped up. I should of stayed at the hotel like mom told me too, i was supposed to keep her safe, look after her, but I didn't and I screwed up. And now my life was hanging on a deadly wire. For 10 long years, I never told anyone about the deal I made so long ago.

'1 Month' I thought with fear. I only had a month left till I suddenly dropped...Dead. My time was running out and fast. I have to find someone...no I **HAD **to find someone. Someone I knew who would keep Stacey safe after I was...gone. I knew the perfect person, or more like people.

I had finally made my decision. I knew deep down in my heart that these two would keep my sister safe.

With that I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair and was finally out the door in a matter of 20 minutes. I decided to walk instead of taking the car. I needed the fresh air. I took a deep breathe as I stepped out side into the cool morning air. The breezed whipped around me gently. I slightly wrapped my sweater around me at the sudden chill and started to walk away from the hotel.

After about 30 minutes of walking I dug into my sweater pocket and took out my cell. I flipped it open and saw the very first number to my contact list.

**Mom :) *Tracey Miller***

I starred at my phone. I couldn't believe I still had mom's number. After mom died, I used to call the number just to hear her voice when her voice mail answered. I guess it was a sign of comfort for me whenever I heard her voice.

I felt a lone tear slowly make it's way down my cheek. I wiped the tear away from my face and quickly scrolled to the next number on my list.

**John Winchester**

John was more like a father figure. Even though he had 2 son's of his own, he cared for both me and Stacey as if we were his own. Stacey and I first met John back in Arizona. I was only 12 at the time and Stacey was 7. Mom was very close to him, and if mom trusted him, so did I. Mom was always told me that, If anything happened, call John.

I pushed the dial button and called the number, but only to have the operating service system answer the call

**"Were sorry the number that you are trying to reach is no longer unavailable..." **

'Well that was a total waste' I thought confused as I starred at my phone again.

With no luck with John, I scrolled down again and saw the last person on my contact list.

**Bobby Singer**

'I doubt his number is still the same' I thought, but Bobby was the last person I knew who could help me. I didn't know anyone else.

I decided to call his number. It only gave 3 rings before someone answered the phone. I was surprised to find out his number hadn't changed.

"Hello?" A rough voice answered the phone.

I froze and didn't speak. I couldn't. It felt like I had a large lump in my throat. It was Bobby. I haven't seen or spoken to him in years. So I didn't know what to say. Bobby was the best hunter I knew, besides mom. He along with John, helped out our family countless of time. If it wasn't for John, we would have never meet or knew who Bobby was. Just like the Winchesters, Bobby was like family.

"Someone there?" Bobby's rough voice rattled through my cell.

"Bobby? Um...It's me...Donna..." I finally spoke.

The line went silent for a moment before he answered again.

"Donna? Donna Miller...As in Tracey Miller's...Daughter?"

"The one and only." I tried to joke, but failed.

"My god...Donna is...is that really you?" He asked again as if he didn't believe me.

"Yea Bobby. It's me"

He gave a small laugh. "If it isn't Donna? Where ya been? We missed ya girl! The last time I saw you was the night of..."

"Bobby I really don't want to go into that conversation right now..." Even Bobby couldn't keep away the bad memories.

"I'm sorry kid, I wasn't thinking. I mean after all these years, I was just glad to hear your voice and know that you were ok. That's all."

I smiled a little. I could never be made at Bobby. "Yea Bobby, I know."

"Well how's Stacey doin?"

"Stacey's fine Bobby, were both fine."

"That's good. It's good to know that y'all are still together and watching out for each other." He laughed. "Someones gotta keep that girl out of trouble. And I'm hoping that your doing your job?" He asked with a laugh.

He was right though, Stacey was always the trouble maker of the family. I couldn't help but smile.

"Yea Bobby. It's my job to look after her."

_**'Look out for Stacey, Protect Stacey, Keep her safe...'**_

Mom's voice echoed through my ears and my smile faded. I knew what I had to do.

"Listen Bobby, I didn't call you to catch up on things..." I had to find them and Bobby was the only person who could help me.

He sounded confused. "OK? Why'd ya call?"

"I'm looking for some old friends, and I was wondering if you could help me?"

"Ok who?" He asked unsure at what I was trying to say.

I paused before saying their names.

I took a deep breathe. "Sam and Dean..."

**:D PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
